


Tenía que probar

by Aina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confusion, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I know, M/M, Shut Up Kiss, Sterek oneshot, but i don't even know, derek takes the first step, sterek, stiles room, tagging is hard, this is short
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aina/pseuds/Aina
Summary: Stiles tiene planeada una tarde normal pero sus planes se ven afectados cuando Derek esta en su habitacio al llegar del instituto.





	Tenía que probar

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic así que lo siento si no esta bien o algo, el español tampoco es mi primera lengu así que perdon si no está bie escrito. Muchas gracias por leerlo.

Era una tarde normal en la vida de Stiles, saliendo del instituto se subió a su Jeep y se fue hacia casa. Cuando llegó gritó un "He llegado papá", pero no obtuvo respuesta así que dedujo que como muchas otras tardes, su padre seguía en el trabajo.

Subió por las escaleras pensando en qué le podría ser de ayuda a Scott que buscara, penso que sería una buena idea empezar por como escaparse de los cazadores.

Al llegar a su habitación se tiró en la cama sin pensar que había otra persona en ella. No se dió cuenta hasta que oyó un carraspeo.

Derek, la persona más atractiva que Stiles había visto en su vida estava delante suyo con la mirada clavada en sus ojos.

Stiles había tenido suerte que su mejor amigo conociera a Derek y pudiera hablar con él con la excusa de aydar a Scott o a la manada. Cada vez que hablaba con él sentía cosas en su estómago que tenía que ocultarle ya que con el olor, Derek podía saber lo que Stiles estaba pensando.

Pero Derek se iba en unos días, se lo había comunicado a la manada en la ultima reunión y les dijo que volvería, pero no les dijo cuando. Stiles pensó que si había alguna oportunidad de expresar sus sentimientos era esta.

Se puso de pie y dijo "Derek, que haces aqui? Pero ya que estas necesito decirte una cosa muy importante, pero no quiero que me mires mal despues de decirlo porque para mi es una cosa que he querido compartir contigo desde hace mucho y es que..."

El discurso de Stiles fue interrumpido por unos labios chocando con los suyos. Al principio no supo como reaccionar pero instintivamente le devolvió el beso.

Los labios de Derek no eran para nada como se los había imaginado, eran mucho mas cuidadosos, suaves y cariñosos. La mano de Derek estava en la cintura de Stiles y las manos de Stiles estaban cogidas de sus hombros en busca de algun soporte.

Cuando se separaron, Stiles se quedó sin palabras y eso es muy dificil así que simplemente dijo "no sé que decir así que si quieres me vuelves a besar así no tengo que seguir hablando"

Derek le respondió "Por mucho que me haya gustado besarte creo que tienes que acabar tu discurso y yo empezar el mio"

Stiles se había olvidado completamente de lo que estaba diciendo y cuando Derek se dió cuenta siguió hablando él "Stiles te he besado porque no me podia aguantar las ganas, es muy posible que para ti no signifique nada pero me gustas mucho y he pensado que antes de irme podría intentarlo una ultima vez"

Ante eso Stiles no supo que responder y Derek se lo tomó como un rechazo y se dió la vuelta para irse cuando Stiles gritó "Espera!" cogió aire y continuó "No puedes venir a mi casa, besarme, decirme que te gusto y simplemente irte! No sabes cuanto tiempo he estado esperando este momento y no voy a dejar que lo arruines!"

Derek sonrió "Entonces no lo voy a estropear, pero que pretendes que haga?"

Stiles no estaba seguro de que quería así que simplemente se acercó a Derek y le volvió a besar, esta vez con mucha más energía ya que él tenía el control. En el beso dijo "No te vayas... hagamos algo de esto... no me dejes".

Esta vez fue Derek quien rompió el beso y le dijo que cancelaría el viaje que se podía quedar y que tambien quería que ellos dos fueran algo.

 

\---------

 

Tardaron unos meses a decidir que aquel "algo" sería una relación estable, pero cuando eso estubo solucionado y el Sheriff les dió su bendición, no hubo momento que no pasaron juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Como ya he dicho es mi primer fic así que dejad comentarios para que pueda ir mejorando.


End file.
